


Fragile

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [57]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “You don’t have to be gentle with me, I don’t break easily.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 94





	Fragile

Remus isn't a gentle person. He's rough and wild, sharp teeth and loud voice and bold colors. But here, hovering above Virgil, he's never been more careful. Virgil appreciates it, he does, but he can't help but feel a little silly.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me," He says as Remus kisses down his chest. "I don’t break easily.”

"I know," Remus says, pulling back to look Virgil in the eyes. "I know, I just—" He trails off and sighs. His hands run smoothly over Virgil's thighs, up towards his hips, and continuing to his waist. Virgil shivers at the soft touch and looks up at Remus, and only then does it click.

"Remus?" He whispers, and Remus locks eyes with him again.

"Yeah, Vee?"

Virgil reaches up, hooks an arm around the back of Remus's neck, and tugs him close. "I love you."

Remus's face lights up as he says back, "I love you too."


End file.
